


It Took Pergitor

by AlbertFinestein



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Actually based on a dream I had, F/M, FLLLLLLUFFFFFFFFFF, Fluff, also there is fluff, and Poe being seductive, the more you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertFinestein/pseuds/AlbertFinestein
Summary: Poe and Reader are Resistance Partners, sent on an important mission to retrieve vital data for the resistance on a Mining Planet with a black market.And you have just realized that I am crap at summaries.





	It Took Pergitor

'What are we here for again Dameron?'', you asked the man next to you in the pilots chair of your stolen Gamma-class ATR-6 assault transport vehicle. ''The General sent us here, (Y/N), to retrieve vital data from the Shadow Wing base here on Pergitor.'', Poe deadpanned, turning to face you. ''Retrieve or forcibly remove?'', you answered back, cocking your eyebrow. ''Atta girl'', Poe replied, moving to fist bump you. ''Ok, so are we still going down the ''couple going to the market route?'', what kind of couple goes to a black market on a mining planet anyway?'', you questioned, ''It's not technically a black market (Y/N), it's just a normal market with some nefarious stalls?'', Poe said, searching for the right words. You just sighed, and buckled up, getting ready for landing. 

You and Poe had known each other forever. You grew up together on Yavin 4, but when you were 14, your parents were relocated to Coruscant, and you didn't return to Yavin 4 for 10 more years. Your return to Yavin 4 wasn't homesickness, it was to join the rebellion. Your mother and father had been seduced by The First Order with offerings of wealth and power. They were blinded by the money, and refused to see the bad in what they were apart of. No matter how many times you tried to make them see the light, they would continue to be lured. But you stuck with them, you loved your family, and you knew they loved you, no matter how warped their vision was. Eventually though, you had enough. The life on Coruscant wasn't for you, you couldn't live with the corruption. So one night, you left. You kissed your parents goodbye, and said you were going to stay with a friend for a couple of days, but really you boarded Poe Dameron's X Wing, headed for Yavin 4 and never looked back. You still remember that day, you dared not to cry, you knew that what you were doing was for the good of the universe. You remember that Poe never prodded you, never asked if you were okay, because you knew you were not, but he also knew that you would talk when you were ready. You had stayed in contact with Poe via encrypted hologram messages. Poe is the entire reason why you were invested in the rebellion. Through his holograms you learned the real truth, not the glamorized propaganda of the Corcuscanti Press. Your mother never tried to reach out to you, she didn't want to know. Your father however, sent you a couple of holograms in the beginning, and on your birthdays. But he always stressed the importance of The First Order, still failing to see his own faults. You never replied to him, it was too risky. You hoped that one day, maybe, you could see your parents again, but you knew in your heart, that day was far away.

''Hey, hey (Y/N), snap out of it we're here'', Poe said, standing in front of you snapping his fingers. You turned to him, blinking away your daydream, and looked up to him, silently thanking him for what's he's done for you. ''Okay, okay damn Dameron, give me a minute'', you retorted as he helped you up out of your seat. You followed him out of the ship, grabbing your jacket on your way, and stepped out onto the rocky surface. You walked up to Poe, ''ready to be my doting boyfriend Dameron?'', you coquettishly asked him, batting your eyelashes to sell the effect. Poe turned around to you, with a smile on his face and bowed. ''Anything for you my dear'', he replied, laughter in his voice. Together you two walked further towards the Pergitor ''Black'' Market. 

You and Poe walked among the crowded market, hand in hand, but because it was so busy, you were positioned behind Poe. This market was full of nearly every species you'v ever seen, and even some you hadn't. Some stalls looked completely nefarious, whilst others sold different foods and trinkets. On another non mission day, you wouldn't mind coming back and spending some well earned credits at the stalls. ''Be on the look out for any Shadow Wing members'', Poe turned back to you when his eyes locked in on something, or someone. You knew that look in Poe's eyes, your target was located. An Anzati and a Falleen were following you. ''Maybe we should keep going, see if they're really following us'', you whispered in Poe's ear, pretending to be flirtatious to any on lookers. Poe nodded in agreement and lead you in a different direction. You made sure to stop at a few stands and consider some items, all the while playing the doting couple. Whenever you were stopped at a stand, Poe rubbed his hand up and down your arm, or ran his fingers down your back. You couldn't help but lean into the touches he was giving you, and notice that your back and arms tingled long after his touches. 

But you had to focus on your task, you kept an eye on the two Shadow Wing members, who were keeping a distance from you, but never leaving the perimeter that you and Poe were in. ''They're definitely following us'', Poe whispered into your ear. ''Follow me, I've got an idea. Just go along with it'', Poe breathed out, as he grabbed your hand and practically pulled you into an alley beside the market. ''You better know what you're doing Dameron'', you huffed out, as you tried to keep up with Poe's steps. The two gang members were hot on your heels, but Poe kept turning every little corner, like he'd been there his whole life. Bringing you deeper and deeper into the shadowy corners of the alley. Finally you came across a door that lead to who knows where, and entered it. ''Poe! where are we going?!'', you panted out, ''Just follow me (Y/N), it'll be alright'', your friend assured you. The two of you finally stopped outside of a corridor in the building, you could hear the two shadow members following you, they weren't giving up. Good you thought, they were right where you wanted them.

Suddenly, Poe pulled you into a darkened room, ''okay, here should be good, but we're gonna need a distraction for those gangsters. So (Y/N), I want you to make a loud noise so it brings them here, and then I'm gonna kiss you so when they get here, they'll be distracted which will give us enough time to take them down. You with me?'', Poe ordered. ''Yeah, yeah sure, I make a loud noise, we kiss, they come, we figh-, wait, KISS ME?'', you blurted out, which made Poe bring his hand up to cover your mouth to stop you from blowing their cover so soon. ''Yes (y/n), and the sooner the better or we'll have a brawl on our hands''. You looked at Poe with wide eyes, not moving. You had to quickly snap yourself out of it though, this was an important mission. Besides, it's not like you didn't imagine this exact scenario hundreds of times before. It would be a piece of cake. ''Okay, uhhm, I'm gonna laugh? That should bring them here right?'' You asked Poe, ''Perfect. Go'', he responded. 

So you laughed, loudly and obnoxiously, like you had heard the best joke in your entire life, then you heard footsteps, then Poe's lips were on your lips. He captured you in a searing hot kiss, he put one hand on the back of your neck, and the other on the small of your back. You put your hands on his shoulders, and brought him closer, deepening the kiss. Poe sucked on your bottom lip, eliciting a small yelp of excitement from you. You two stood there for what seemed like hours, tasting each other. Poe tasted like Caf, warm and dark. You were quickly hooked, when a loud bang interrupted you. The two Shadow Wing members had barged into the room halting to a stop when they saw you and Poe. You broke off the kiss, mentally checking that you obviously had Poe hooked too. ''WHO ARE YOU!'', you shouted out barging over to the two gangsters. ''(Y/N) stop, wait a minute it was just a mistake!'', Poe ran over to you, playing along. ''Hey guys, sorry about my girl here, she's a firecracker'', ''Your GIRL?'', you turned to Poe, pretend fire in your voice. ''(Y/N) please, you know what I mean'', Poe replied back, all the while the two Shadow Wing members stood there dead still. ''I can't believe you, can you believe him?'', you asked the two members, who exchanged looks at each other. They didn't have time to answer you back, as you soon had the Falleen's head in your grasp, and Poe had taken on the Anzanti.

After about 2 minutes of fighting, you and Poe and successfully taken out the two Shadow Wing members. ''Good job there Dameron'', you said to Poe with a wink as you began to pat down your victim, searching for the drive. ''I should say the same to you (Y/N), didn't know you had drama in you'', Poe huffed out as he flipped his opponent over, so he could search him. ''AHA! Got it'', you exclaimed and waggled the drive in front of Poe. ''One for (Y/N), zero for Poe'', you chirped. ''You won this time (Y/N), c'mon lets get out of here''. You nodded in agreement, and smiled to yourself when Poe took your hand again to lead you out of the maze that was this building you were hiding in.

Soon you two were out of the building and were back in the middle of the market. You began to make your way to the market's exit, when Poe suddenly turned to you. ''Hey wait here a sec would ya?'', he asked, not leaving until you said yes. When you did, he let go of your hand and made his way to one of the market stalls. You took this time to glance around the rest of the market and take it all in, while missing the heat of Poe's hand in yours. You saw Poe at a stand, transferring credits to the elderly woman behind the produce. He bid her a goodbye in her native tongue and made his way back over to you. ''Ready?'', he asked, putting the package inside his coat. ''Sure let's go'', you replied, curious to know what he had bought.

''(Y/L/N) to base, target acquired and data retrieved. Do you copy?'', you spoke into your com, as Poe got the transport vehicle ready to head back to base. ''This is base to transport, we copy. Good job guys. See you soon, over'', the resistance member replied back. Happy with that, you put your com back, and settled into the co-pilots seat. ''Take me home Dameron, I've got a comfortable bed that has my name on it''. Poe looked over at you fondly and laughed, bringing the stolen transport vehicle into the air, on the way back to Yavin 4. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sight of the resistance base on Yavin 4 was a sight to behold. Poe brought the ship in smoothly and landed it without turbulence. He really was a great pilot you thought to yourself, not that you would ever let him know that. You exited the ship first, followed by Poe, who clamped your shoulders and headed towards the crew to update them on the mission. You headed in the direction of the base headquarters, accepting quick congratulations from your fellow resistance members, and laughing as you saw BB-8 zoom off in Poe's direction. The man in question was soon jogging up to you, ''Hey (Y/N), I have to go report to The General, so I'll see you in your room later at around 8?'', he asked. ''Okay, I have to write up my report anyway, so see you at 8 Dameron'', you replied as Poe pulled you into a quick hug and made his way to the General. 

You were lucky to have your own quarters, Perks of working with Poe Dameron. You lay on your sofa, looking out onto the Yavin 4 twilight, you were busy putting the final touches onto your report of the mission, when your mind wandered to that kiss you shared with Poe. You could still feel his warm lips on yours, and his even warmer hands on your back and neck. Everything about Poe was warm, his skin, his hair, his eyes, even his voice. That voice that reassured you all those years ago on Coruscant when you brought up your parents blindness to The First Order. You may have lost your parents and 10 years of your life to The First Order, but Poe Dameron gave you your life back by bringing you home to the resistance. You couldn't thank him enough. Lost in your thoughts, you barely heard Poe entering your quarters, and barely felt him touch your shoulders and speak out your name. ''(Y/N)'', Poe asked, ''you okay?''. ''Hey Poe, yeah I'm good, just didn't hear you come in, this report has all my attention'', you replied placing your holopad on the table in front of you. Poe nodded in understanding and took a seat next to you on the sofa. You could already feel his heat radiating off of him. 

You and Poe sat there in silence for a few moments, before he reached into his jacket and took out the package that he bought from the old woman at the market today. ''I got you a present. Your favorite'', Poe sing-songed as he waved the package in your face. ''My favorite?, Poe you didn't, YOU DIDN'T!'', you shouted out, excitement building, ''Oh, but I did'', he assured as he took the block of chocolate out of the brown bag, and handed it over to your eager, awaiting hands. ''Poe Dameron I could KISS you'', you exclaimed as you hurriedly took a piece off and placed into your mouth. The sweet smooth taste instantly flooded your senses with immense pleasure. You loved chocolate, but it was rare. You hadn't had a piece since your 21st birthday. Poe gazed at you eating the chocolate, you could feel his warm gaze on you, but you were too wrapped up in the chocolate to care. You thought you heard Poe say something, but you weren't sure, so you put the chocolate down and asked him what did he just say. ''I said, you're the most the beautiful thing I'v ever seen'', Poe said, his tone serious as he met your eyes. Your eyes ballooned as you took in what Poe just confessed to you. ''You don't mean that'', you choked out. ''No (Y/N), I really do think that. I always have and I always will. Mouth covered in chocolate and all'', Poe chuckled. ''I do not have chocolate all over my fac- oh god I do'', you realized horribly as you saw your reflection in the holopad in front of you. 

''Here let me get that for you'', Poe said as he reached over and began to rub the chocolate off the corner of your mouth. You were aware of how close he was to you and you wanted nothing more than to pull him down into another searing kiss. When Poe finished cleaning the chocolate, he brought his thumb to his mouth and sucked the chocolate off, all the while never taking his eyes off of you. That sent you into overdrive and you knew you had to have him there and then. You threw the chocolate bar onto the table and in one motion, you positioned yourself in his lap, brought your head to rest against his and breathed out, ''I think I love you Poe Dameron''. Poe wrapped his arms around your waist, brought you in closer and pulled you into a deep, warm kiss. You stayed in that position for a few minutes, before he pulled away, ''I have been waiting to do that all day'', he confessed as he kissed you again, and again, and again. 

''Oh and by the way, I know I love you (Y/N).'', Poe breathed out as he began to kiss down your neck, and lowered you onto your back on the sofa. You smiled and let out a small laugh as you buried your head into his neck. Elation taking over your every sense. You loved Poe Dameron, and he loved you, and it only took two Shadow Wing members to make you realize it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Yo, so instead of finishing my other fanfic, I decided to write a one shot. GO ME!!
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy :)


End file.
